berryandemeraldfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Transcript Emerald: *Flipping through channels* So, you have any ideas of what to do? Berry: Nah, do you? Emerald: No... *As Emerald flips through channels 7, 13, 15, and 16, a rumbling can be heard from the next room* Emerald: ? Berry: What is that? Emerald: I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming from the kitchen *Goes into kitchen* Woah... Berry: What? Emerald: Look! *A secret staircase has opened in Emerald's floor* I didn't know I have a basement Berry: Wanna check it out? Emerald: Sure Emerald: *Goes downstairs* Berry: *goes downstairs* *The two go down into a small dark room, the only light being a torch over a chest* Berry: Ooh, what's that? Emerald: I don't know, this is kinda creepy Berry: ...I wanna see what's inside Emerald: Fine *Opens the chest* Berry: *gasps* *Inside are two dolls, one of a cheerleader in a pink girly outfit with rainbow hair, the other one being Gwen from Total Drama, both having strings out their back* Berry: Woah Berry: These are...AWESOME Emerald: Weird... Berry: I want the Gwen one. I mean, if you don't mind Emerald: Sure, you can take it. This thing is making me kinda nervous Berry: Thanks Berry: Huh, there's a string on the back Berry: *pulls the string* Gwen Doll: You just made a big mistake *the power goes out for a few seconds and the house shakes, it turns back on* Berry: Huh, that was weird Emerald: Hm...think I'm gonna take this and study it. It's just...weird Berry: True, but they are cool though Emerald: Alright Berry: So Berry: Mind if I stay here overnight Berry: I'm interested to see if there are other rooms in your house Emerald: Sure Berry: *goes upstairs* Did you know you had an attic? Emerald: *Pulls Cheerleader Doll's string* Cheerleader Doll: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? Emerald: *Going up, holding doll* Yeah Berry: *opens door in attic* *Inside is an old bedroom, painted in blue and white, it is small and just has a bed, mirror, bookshelf, and chest* Emerald: You find anything? Berry: Yeah, a pretty interesting room here Emerald: Weird... Berry: What time is it? Emerald: about 9:00 Berry: Alright, I'm gonna brush my teeth Emerald: Alright Berry: *goes to the bathroom, brushing teeth, spits* *When Berry looks back up from spitting he sees the Gwen doll standing on the toilet* Berry: What the hell? Gwen Doll: *Eyes focus, pounces at Berry* Berry: Ahhh!!! Emerald! *The Gwen Doll goes into Berry, the force of Gwen Doll jumping into Berry knocks him back* Emerald: *Running, sees door closed* Berry! What happened? Berry: agh, the doll attacked me! Emerald: I knew they were bad! What did she do? Berry: She...jumped in me! Emerald: What?! Berry: *opens the door* Emerald: *Freezes in shock* Berry: What Emerald: Berry, you have her lips Berry: Like, black lips? Emerald: Yeah Berry: Oh Berry: And I'm supposed to believe this why? Emerald: There's a bathroom, look at the mirror! Berry: *looks in the mirror* Oh no! Why did you make me pull that doll string? Emerald: I didn't do- You wanted to open the chest in the first place! Berry: Well, you better be careful to not be attacked by your doll. As a matter of fact, I might bring her to you in revenge Emerald: Where is she, anywa- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, REVENGE? Berry: *shrugs* You said it with the lips, dude Emerald: What does that mean? Berry: It means I'm blaming you for what happened to my lips *Berry's hair starts to change shape and color* Emerald: I didn't know about the dolls, I didn't wanna open the chest, I didn't even wanna touch those dolls! Berry: Well you're lucky nothing else happened! Emerald: That makes you wrong about two things Berry: Um, what? Emerald: You're wrong about me causing this and that only your lips change, look at your hair! Berry: *looks in the mirror* AHHHHHHHHHHHH *shakes emerald* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Emerald: Stop-sha-king-me! Berry: *touches hair* Emerald: You, uh...you okay, you need to sit down? Berry: Y-yeah *gulps* Emerald: ...if it makes you feel any better, nothing else has changed Berry: *calms down a bit* Alright...that's fine. I'll cut my hair tomorrow and dye it back... *Berry's eyes start to shape into a girl's eyes* Emerald: *Gasps* Berry... Berry: What? Emerald: Your eyes...are her eyes! *Starts looking around, scared* Please let me know if that cheerleader doll comes Berry: Oh my god...I can't...Like cartoon eyes? Emerald: Yeah, man Berry: Woah...This is...I mean I always thought about what I would do if something like this would happen, but now that it is, it's pretty scary Emerald: *Looks at Berry* I was gonna say freaky Berry: Yeah...Um...Emerald, run Emerald: *Scared* What? Cheerleader Doll: Hi, Emerald! Emerald: *Scared, starts running* NO! Cheerleader Doll: *tackles Emerald* Ooh, you're gonna have so much fun! Emerald: AH! BERRY, HELP! Cheerleader Doll: *goes into emerald* Berry: *runs over* What's going on? Emerald: *Scared, going into fetal position* She...she went into me... Berry: Yeah? Well, the other one went into me Emerald: And she said I'm gonna have fun *emerald's shoes disappear, emerald's feet become those of a girl, and his toenails are rainbow, Rainbow ballerina slippers appear on his feet* *Berry's nose changes shape, as well as his head* Emerald: *Scared* Berry, your head! Berry: I'm feeling kinda light-headed Emerald: Let's get back to the living room Emerald: *Tries walking, falls* Ah! What the...? *emerald's legs thin out, knee socks appear from the shoes and slowly inch up his legs* Emerald: *Sees legs* AH! HOLY CRAP! *Tries pushing down socks* Please don't crawl up my arms *the socks reach the end point* Emerald: *Tries pulling* It won't come off! Berry: Sorry dude, maybe they'll stop? Emerald: I'm freaking out, Berry... *Terrfied* DUDE, YOU HAVE GWEN'S HEAD! Berry: *touches head* What? WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! *The TV turns itself on and plays every scene of Total Drama where Gwen speaks* Emerald: *Starting to cry* I don't wanna be a cheerleader! ("All Dolled Up Wiki") Berry: Hold yourself together! Let's just sit down on the couch and watch...whatever this is Emerald: I don't know why I started, I just felt something in me Berry: Yeah...this clip show is hurting my head. I think I've heard enough of Gwen's voice *shuts the tv off* Should we call the cops? Emerald: I don't know...they'd probably think we're crazy Berry: Yeah Emerald: *Terrified, seeing Berry, starts stuttering* B-B-B-B-B-B-B- Berry: Yes? Emerald: BERRY, YOU HAVE MELONS! Berry: *gasps* OH MY GOD...I-I-I *the tv turns back on, with pictures of gwen and her singing in some unknown language* Emerald: *Starting to cry again* I'm scared, Berry! Berry: Ugh, this is super creepy Emerald: *Scared, tries turning it off* *the tv doesn't turn off* Berry: *unplugs the tv* *the tv doesn't turn off* Emerald: *Nervous* Let's go upstairs *there is an invisible barrier* Berry: I guess we can't leave *sits on the floor* Emerald: Well I'm not destroying it! *Berry's arms start to thin, Sits* Your arms are thinning Berry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dammit, I'm not feeling myself! *emerald's butt grows* Emerald: What? Berry: Nothing... Berry: Want me to make some popcorn? Emerald: Sure Berry: *gets up to make popcorn, looks in the bathroom mirror* ....I guess this is who I am now Emerald: Let me know if anything changes! *emerald's butt continues growing* Berry: hmmm hmmm hmm *Berry's hands start changing as her fingers start to stiffen into a flat-hand* Emerald: What? Berry: *picks up the popcorn bowl and walks over to emerald, grabs some popcorn, it slips back into the bowl* What the? *Berry's hands start to lose features...and fingers as they start to merge together* Emerald: *Scared* Dude, what's with your hands? Berry: *notices* Oh my god! What's happening to me? Emerald: You're getting mitt hands...dear god that's gonna happen to me! *emerald's pants begin changing into a skirt Emerald: *Confused* Hm...weird, this floor never felt so comfy Berry: um...Emerald? Emerald: What? Berry: Your butt, it's huge Emerald: What?! *Tries seeing butt* AH! Berry: Yep *emerald now has a rainbow cheerleading skirt* Emerald: Ugh... *Looks sick* *Berry's stomach starts to thin out, His t-shirt starts to turn black, plush, and feminine* Berry: Ugh...Do you think we'll be like this forever? Emerald: Oh my god, please no! *emerald feels a pain* AH! Berry: What? Emerald: I...I don't know... *Scared* You look like Gwen got in a horrible accident and they needed your legs to save her life Berry: Thanks for the compliment, You just made me self-conscious *emerald is technically a girl now, his shirt changes into a rainbow uniform, emerald's arms start to thin out* Emerald: Ah, my clothes! *emerald begins growing melons* Emerald: *Screams like a girl *emerald thins as his shape starts to change* *Berry's legs start to thin and her pants start to turn black and plush* Emerald: *Crying, goes into the fetal position* I'm freaking out, Berry! Berry: I could get used to this *Berry starts to gain Gwen's butt, And starts to feel a pain* Berry: Agh! *runs to the bathroom* Emerald: Oh god, it's happening to you, isn't it? *emerald's hair starts to grow, it turns rainbow, his face begins to change* Emerald: I'm freaking out, Berry! *Emerald's eyes grow big and rainbow, he overall feels more feminine, peppy, and energetic* Emerald: I feel like my eyes are getting migraines and they're full of sugar! *Emerald's mouth forms into a permanent smile* *Berry's feet start turning feminine, toenails turning black* Emerald: *Through teeth* I CAN'T STOP SMILING! HELP! Berry/Gwen: Get over it, we can't do anything about it now *Emerald fully becomes Ruby the cheerleader, a string pops out of her back with a small circle around it, and the same thing happens to Berry as he becomes Gwen* Gwen: So, this is us now, huh? Ruby: Yup...I'm not smiling, am I? Gwen: Yes, you are *Laughs* Can I pull your string? Ruby: *Irritated* Only if I pull yours Gwen: Fine, I won't Ruby: Ugh, I can't believe we're stuck like this...